


Грех, трагедия и секс

by allla5960



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы Джереми попросили описать Кэтрин Пирс всего тремя словами (никто, конечно, не просил, но все же он их подобрал), Гилберт бы сказал: грех, трагедия и секс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грех, трагедия и секс

Если бы Джереми попросили описать Кэтрин Пирс всего тремя словами (никто, конечно, не просил, но все же он их подобрал), Гилберт бы сказал: грех, трагедия и секс. Он не смог бы составить хит-парад этих качеств, так как они все в равных пропорциях составляли жизнь Петровой. Это было так же, как у Деймона с Еленой, Стефаном и бурбоном: никто и никогда не выходил на первое место в одиночку. 

Катерина была порочна. Это единственное слово во всех языках мира, которое с точностью до сотых грамма соединяло в себе грех, трагедию и секс. Джереми отлично осознавал это, однако, недоумевал, зачем вообще тратит время на подобное занятие, как подбирать характеристику той, которая вот-вот умрет. 

Кэтрин, вроде как, являлась копией его сестры. Вроде как. 

Между ними не было ничего, буквально ничегошеньки, общего. И дело было не в разной прическе или стиле одежды, нет-нет. Дело было в Кэтрин и в том, что Пирс была в разы сильнее его старшей сестренки, как бы противно не было это признавать. Петрова была сильнее, была терпеливее, изворотливее и, безусловно, коварнее. 

Джереми не знал, сколько ей точно лет. 

“Дохрена”, - емко изъяснился старший Сальваторе, и Гилберт поспешил уйти из комнаты, насквозь пропитанной перегаром. 

Сейчас, когда Кэтрин умирала, у нее остались грехи прошлого, трагедии настоящего и совсем-совсем не осталось секса. Джереми зашел в ее комнату по наитию, сделав вид, что остерегается очередной каверзы умирающей уже не вампирши. 

— Ты знаешь, маленький-Гилберт, что имя Катерина с древнегреческого переводится, как “вечно чистая”? 

Ее кашель разнесся со странным эхом, и Джереми как-то бездумно отметил, что раньше не замечал акустики этой комнаты. 

Она лежала с закрытыми глазами под тем самым пледом, под которым они с Еленой лет пять назад прятались от грозы. 

— Твое имя давно не Катерина, — наудачу произнес Гилберт и понял, что попал, когда словил ее недовольный взгляд из-под склеившихся в длинные стрелы ресниц. 

— Джереми означает “возвышенный Богом”. 

У него всегда не хватало времени удивиться тому, как ловко Пирс может уйти от прямого диалога. Сейчас вот появилось лишних пять минут. Вернее, ее последних пять минут. 

— Только тебя он что-то не возвысил, — ее смешок скрипучий, даже немного старушечий, но Джереми больше не вслушивался в ее слова. 

Влажное полотенце с иронично-жизнерадостным принтом на лоб, легкое, почти брезгливое касание кончиками пальцев ее слишком бледной щеки и негромкий хлопок двери, эхом отразившийся в спальне Кэтрин.

Там действительно хорошая акустика.


End file.
